Trying To Forget
by CC Herondale
Summary: Clary and Jace have been dating for two years, but what happens when Clary finds Jace cheating on her? Why did Jace cheat on her? Read to find out! (All-human/AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction! Enjoyyyyyy! 3 ~CC Herondale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or its characters, but I wish I owned Jace ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Clary POV**

_I walked into Taki's, with my red curls bouncing behind me, looking for myperfect, golden boyfriend. My emerald green eyes scanned the 50's style diner, and fell upon the back of someone's head- someone with flawless, amazing golden-blond hair. But, suddenly, my eyes flicked to the person in front of her boyfriend, dragging him with her wherever she was going. The girl had light blond hair up in a bun, milky, pale skin, and beautiful blue eyes- it was Kaelie Blue, perhaps the sluttiest girl in the universe. Every weekend, she slept with a new guy, and had a different "boyfriend" almost every week. She went through them so quickly, I didn't even think they could be called boyfriends. I suddenly felt Kaelie's icy eyes bore into me, before dragging Jace into the bathroom. I followed them in after a moment, opening the door just a crack, and was shocked at what I saw. Jace had Kaelie pressed against a stall, making out with her heatedly. Jace ran his hands down Kaelie's hips and legs, while one of her hands was wound in his perfectly tousled hair. Her other hand was feeling Jace's perfect abs under his shirt. I stood at the door, shocked. I wasn't able to breathe. I couldn't even think. Jace was cheating on me. Jace, who was my brother's best friend. Jace, whom I had known for years, and been dating since I was 13 (we had our two year anniversary last month) was _cheating on me!

_I said, barely above a whisper, with tears in my eyes, "Jace?"_

_Jace turned towards me, and when he saw her, his eyes widened. "Clary, oh my god, I can explain-"_

_I cut him off abruptly, "Save it, Jace. I don't want to hear any of your lies. We're _over!" _With that, I stormed out the door._

_I ran out the bathroom, through the restaurant, and down the streets of New York. I distinctly noticed I was going towards my house, but only vaguely. I couldn't focus on anything other that what had just happened. I was heartbroken. Jace was the one of the first people I had ever loved- I didn't care about my family at all, not counting my brother Jonathan. Our father abandoned our mother once he found out she was pregnant with me, but she had remarried a man named Valentine seven years ago, when I was eight. Jace and Jon were the only people I had ever really opened up to, and he left me, just like my father left my mother, Jon, and me._

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

From that day on, my life has a living hell. Jace had been the only thing keeping people from bullying me- and I am seemingly a perfect target: short, quiet, artistic, hideous curly carrot-orange hair, pale skin covered in freckles, and practically _no _curves. With Jace no longer in my life, but instead going out with Kaelie, I am a target for the sluts and football team to pick on. After I walked in on Jace and Kaelie, he hadn't even tried making up an excuse. He simply ignored me- unless he was helping make fun of me or beat me up. He takes no pity when he calls me names, pushes me, occasionally punches me, or "accidentally" drops food on me in the cafeteria.

* * *

It had now been two weeks since "the incident," as I started calling it if I couldn't handle thinking about what really happened, when I felt something hit my back during History class. I turned around to see Jace poking me with a pen.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed, my voice full of venom.

"I just want to talk to you," Jace pleaded. "After class, for two minutes. Please?"

"What makes you think I ever want to talk to again? And you know, it would've been great to 'talk to me` I don't know- _two weeks ago_?!" I shot back

"Just two minutes, _please_, Clare! If you still want to ignore me after, then fine."

I let out a dramatic sigh and was about to respond, when I heard a different voice.

"Mr. Herondale, Miss Morgenstern, is there a problem?" Mr. Starkweather's cold voice questioned. I subconsciously flinched at my last name- no, _Valentine's _last name. She thought of herself as Clary Fairchild. I prefer my mother's maiden name, but Jocelyn insisted that Jon and I used Valentine's name.

"No, sir. There's no problem," Jace replied swiftly.

"Well, good then. I don't like distractions in my class." Starkweather replied with a huff. As he began to continue his lecture on Ancient Rome, the bell rung signaling it was lunch. He dismissed the class, although more than half of the students had already left.

I unwillingly followed Jace to an empty stairwell, where he tried to begin speaking.

"Listen, Clare, I'm so sorry for what happened. When I saw you, I wanted to explain, but then you stormed out-" he said quickly, but I cut him off.

"Just _shut up, Jace!_ You obviously have no good reason for why you cheated on me with that slut! You know, I _loved _you, Jace! I was utterly, one-hundred-percent _in love with you!_ But you obviously didn't feel the same way! And, now, to be completely honest, I want to hate you, Jace, but I can't! Even though you shattered my heart into a million pieces, I think there will be a part of me that will always love you." I screamed. I saw Jace's eyes widen with every word I said. It was true, I had loved him, but despite my brain screaming at me to forget him, in my heart, I _still loved him_. My eyes were brimming with tears as I ran out of the stairwell and slammed the door, leaving Jace standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy guys, enjoy chapter 2! **

**To UNKNOWN STRANGER (guest)- No need to cry! I will definitely keep this story going!**

**ENJOYYYYYY!**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Clary POV**

I storm out of my school, Alicante High, tears pouring down my pale cheeks. "_Jesus, Clary, you're so stupid! Why the hell did you tell him you still love him? He doesn't care about you!" _ I mutter to herself. I hear the bell ringing over the loud pounding of the rain, alerting students that lunch is over, but don't turn back. Jace is in my last two last classes, and I definitely couldn't handle being near him. I continue running through the parking lot and through the many streets until I reach my house. I approach the small brick bungalow, pausing when I see a police car in the driveway. "_I wonder what that's doing there," _I thinks to myself, and despite the uneasy feeling in my gut, I walk into my house.

As I step through the door, a large, muscular man in a police uniform appears from the kitchen. He has average-length mousy brown hair, blue eyes, and is about 6'1". The man looks about forty-five years old, but fit for his age. He looks at me with a questioning look. "Are you Clarissa Morgenstern?" He asks uncertainly

"Yes, but if you don't mind, I prefer Fairchild," I respond.

"Well, Ms. Fairchild, I'm Officer Luke Garroway. I'm sorry, both of your parents were in a car accident. They weren't able to see through the rain, and spun off of the road. They've passed away." Officer Garroway says sympathetically.

"W-what?! Oh my god…" I moan, sliding down the front door and onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry, do you need some time alone?" Officer Garroway asks, and I shake my head, so he continues talking. "Do you have any relatives you know of that you can live with?" he asks, and I shake my head again. "Well, then if you can pack up your belongings, I will bring you back to the station, and we'll try to find you a foster family."

"Okay, th-thank you, Officer. Wait, what about my brother, Jonathan? He's still in school. Does he know yet?" I asks him, choking back tears.

"Yes, when I arrived here, I called your school, but I didn't tell him about your parents. He should be here soon," he explains.

Just then, Jon walks through the door. His white-blond hair is wet from the rain, and his pitch-black eyes look from Officer Garroway to me, questioningly. I run up to him, and embrace him, now sobbing.

"Jon- Mom and Valentine, they're dead," I whisper.

Jon's face is frozen in a look of shock. "What? N-no, they can't be…" He stutters, sounding heartbroken.

"Yes, Jon, they are; they were in an accident." I respond to my brother softly. "Officer Garroway said to pack up our stuff, so he can bring us to the police station and find a foster family." Jonathan stiffly nods, and walks up to his room.

"Clarissa, I'm just telling you now, so you can be prepared- you and your brother may not be together. Not many people are willing to take in two children," Officer Garroway warns me once Jon is out of earshot.

"Can you at least _try _to find someone who will? Please?" I beg.

"Of course, I'll try as best as I can, but I can't make any promises," he says in a sympathetic tone.

I quickly tell him I am going to gather my belongings, and rush upstairs. I decide it would be best not to tell Jon that we might be separated unless I have to.

I walks into my small room, and immediately grab a duffel bag from my closet. I fill it with a few pairs of jeans, sweatpants, shirts, and shoes. I also take my phone charger, laptop and its charger, plus various sketchbooks and art supplies. Once I check to make sure I have everything I need, I walk out of my room and stop at Jon's closed door to knock. He grunts, signaling that I can come in.

Jonathan's room looks exactly like a cliché teenage boy's room. He has clothes everywhere, a basketball on the floor and a football on his bed. He is sitting on the edge of his bed, mindlessly tossing his football into the air and catching it. He looks up at me, and he has tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't believe it… Mom's dead…" he says, and I nod and sits down next to him.

"It'll be okay, Jon. Everything will be fine," I mutter to him, trying to reassure him.

Suddenly, I look up to see Officer Garroway standing in the doorway. "Are you ready to go?" he asks, more directed to men than Jon. He could probably tell I am stronger than him about this. I had never really been close to my mother, but Jonathan practically worshipped her.

"Yes, Officer. We're ready," I reply. The officer nods and says he'll be waiting in his car. onathan and I take our belongings, and walk downstairs and to Officer Garroway's car, leaving our childhood and memories of our mother behind.

* * *

**Time skippppppppp (about half an hour later)**

Officer Garroway pulls up to the police station, and brings Jon and I inside. He directs us into a room with a desk and papers everywhere- it must be his office. He signals to two chairs and tells us that we can sit down. Jon says he is going to the bathroom, and I sit down and begins to drift out of reality and into my own thoughts.

_Why did this have to happen to me? First losing Jace, now Mom; I might even lose Jon! _I think to myself. I hears Officer Garroway speaking, and realize he's talking to someone on the phone.

"Oh that's great, Elodie! I know she will be very excited. So what time will you be picking her up?" he pauses, then continues speaking. "Okay, thank you. I'll tell her right now. Well, I guess I'll see you very soon," he puts down the phone and turns to me. " Clarissa, I've found you a foster family! The woman's name is Elodie Verlac, and I believe she has a nephew who lives with her who is about your age- if I'm not mistaken his name is Sebastian Verlac."

* * *

**Hehehehehehehe I'm evilllllll**

**QUESTION TIME: Should Sebastian be good and nice and stuff, or creepy and mean, and should he be ****_attracted _****to Clary, *clicks tounge* or nah? LEAVE A REVIEEEWWWWWW 333**

**~ CC Herondale**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys I just want to say how incredibly sorry I am! I don't really have a good excuse for not updating in like a month or whatever besides school and writer's block... But anyway, I'll try to update more because I LOVE writing and I want to, I just don't have time most of the time! But anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviews/follows/faves, or even READS this story! Even though I don't respond to most reviews, I have read ALL of them! I also want to thank one person in particular- greygirl2358: she has helping me a lot through PMs giving me some ideas to use, encouraging me, and just giving me a friend. So thanks! **

**Well without further ado, I give you chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own TMI. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction at midnight...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sebastian Verlac… I know that name… As I continue to try to remember who the boy is, a face appears in my mind, and I remember. Sebastian is a quiet, shy guy in my homeroom and English class. He looks similar to Jonathan, but with black hair instead of white-blond. He's not exactly _popular_, but basically everyone likes him. Except for Jace. Apparently when we were like five, Sebastian pushed Jace off of a slide, which caused a "lifelong rivalry" or something like that.

I am suddenly brought out of my thoughts by Officer Garroway's voice-

"Oh, hello Ms. Verlac! Clarissa, Jonathan, meet Elodie and Sebastian Verlac"

I turn around in my seat and see a stout woman with brownish-gray hair up in a bun. Next to her is none other than Sebastian, towering over his aunt by at least a foot and a half. He smiles sheepishly at me, and I give him a slight wave. Elodie notices and addresses me, "Ah, you must be Clarissa. I suspect you and my nephew already know each other?" She asks in a strong French accent.

"Yes ma'am, Sebastian and I have a few classes together. And, please, call me Clary."

"Okay, and, please call me Elodie." She turns to Jon, "And you must be Jonathan," she states.

Jon nods awkwardly, and I can tell I'll have to be the one holding up the conversation.

Elodie continues speaking, "So I just have to sign some paperwork, then we can head home." She walks out of Officer Garroway's office, the cop following closely behind.

I turn to Sebastian, "So... Jon, do you know Sebastian?"

My brother shrugs. "Kind of, I guess... I've seen him at school a few times."

I nod, then turn to Sebastian. "So, Sebastian. How are you?"

"Good, I guess. I didn't know you even knew my name.." he says, sounding embarrassed.

"Of course I know your name. We've only been in the same class since we were like, I don't know- five?" I respond in a joking tone.

"Oh, yeah. Right," he blushes. "So, you and Herondale broke up, right? That sucks, I guess. Well for you, anyway."

"Um, yeah, can we not talk about that, please? It's not exactly my favorite topic of conversation," I say, now slightly annoyed. Sebastian obviously didn't mean to piss me off, but isn't there just some universal rule not to ask about a breakup?

"Sorry," he says, looking down.

"It's fine- you're not the idiot who cheated on me," I say back.

After a few moments of an awkward silence, Elodie and Garroway walk back.

"Well, everything's settled, so Clary, Jonathan, if you ever need anything, just call," Officer Garroway says, handing me a small piece of paper.

I nod. "Thank you- for everything."

"Of course. Anyway, it's my job, so even if I didn't want to, I'd have to do it anyway," he smiles.

Elodie then begins speaking. "So Clary, Jonathan, are you ready to go?"

* * *

**40ish minutes later**

I don't think you could choose just one word to describe the Verlacs' house, but it would probably be along the lines of "gorgeous", "amazing", or "beautiful". To say it's a mansion would be an understatement. As we drive up to it, the humongous cobblestone castle towers above us like a giant. The reflection of the sun glistens on the surface of the pond in front of the building. Ivy snakes up the turrets and around the windows. God, I need to draw this sometime! Jon and I get out of the back of the car as Sebastian and Elodie get out of the front, and they lead us inside.

The inside of the house is at least as stunning as the outside, if not more. I walk by a huge fountain and look up the two huge wooden staircases to the balcony overlooking the entrance. Elodie brings us upstairs and tells Sebastian to show Jon his room, then takes my hand and leads me down a long stops in front of a set of huge oak double doors, then opens them.

The room I step into is amazing, and nothing like a room I could ever _dream _of being mine. A white-framed queen bed sits in the far corner of the room, facing floor-to-ceiling windows and a balcony overlooking the amazing garden and pool.

Elodie then begins talking about how since our rooms are almost completely bare, she'll give Jon and I money to go shopping to decorate our rooms and get new clothes. I focus in on one sentence that almost makes me faint- "I think $2000 each will be adequate?"

"Oh my god, really? I think that's more than I've ever had in my life! Thank you so much!" I say, shocked.

"Don't worry about it- we want you and your brother to be comfortable as possible. Now why don't you go find your brother and tell him? Just ask Sebastian for the car keys," she instructs.

"Again, thank you!" I say as I walk out of the door.

"Oh, wait, Clary! I almost forgot- here!" She says, handing me a small rectangular piece of plastic. Her credit card.

This will be fun.

* * *

**REVIEWWWW PLZZZZZ and follow me on IG: persassy_herondale**


End file.
